


Lost my heart (now you've taken it back)

by Bow_woahh



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catra decides to make her first Valentine's with Adora a memorable experience.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Lost my heart (now you've taken it back)

Catra was new to all the couple's stuff. To the fuss over dates, to the constant _‘aww you’re so cute together!’_ and the idea that they had to celebrate how long they’d been a couple for. They never did this at the Horde, so often she'd wonder why they were doing it now, but the answer was obvious. And why she went along with it— well, because the reason to, was right in front of her. Constantly.

Catra was less new to Adora, even if being a couple was a little different to before, as soon as her and Adora were on the same side (and effectively communicating) again, it was easy to become reacquainted with her, and start remembering every little detail and quirk of Adora that she’d known like the back of her hand before. Of course, there had been some change, an adjustment period even, but soon enough, they began to fall back into a comfortable rhythm. Eventually, their feelings came to the forefront and there was no more hiding, or secrets to be had. It was better that way. Catra was _finally_ at home.

So when Adora started making a fuss about _‘Valentines Day’_ (no doubt it was a Glimmer that told her about it) Catra decided that for once she would fully indulge in it—for her. 

In the morning of that day, Catra had given her a sleepy smirk and kissed her on the nose, like she always did, then rolled out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day, leaving Adora with a frown on her face and no warm body to cuddle up to. 

Usually, Catra wouldn’t be so cruel, (or get up so early) but she decided that it'd be no fun if it was all sweet and no teasing. 

Adora had She-Ra duties to attend to for most of the day, while Catra only had one meeting with some members of the alliance, meaning she had plenty of time to organise her surprise. 

— 

Waiting had been the worst part. Waiting for Adora to get back, waiting to see what she thought, anticipating her reaction. It was not only hard because she was impatient, but also intimidating because she'd never felt this type of pressure before. What if she had messed up? What if Adora didn’t like it? What if—

As soon as the door creaked open Catra knew there was no point letting her doubts consume her, and instead fiddled with the undone bow tie she had on (she was wearing the same suit from princess prom which she knew Adora loved — even back then) waiting for Adora to find her way to the balcony. 

“Catra?” She called, and from her voice alone, Catra could feel how excited she was.

“Follow the petals, oh — and make sure to check our bed, there's something waiting for you,” she replied, clearing her throat as she did so. Did it always feel this dry?

She decided she was better off tuning out for a couple of minutes while she waited for Adora to get changed into the dress Glimmer had helped her pick out (it was red, like the one Catra had adored at Princess prom, but shorter, more revealing even, and Catra would be the first one to marvel at her in it).

Closing her eyes and focusing on the soft whisper of the wind and the chirps and squawks of the birds not far from there, Catra was almost surprised when she heard the balcony door open. 

“Catra…” Adora's eyes had already welled up with water as she took in the pristine presentation of the balcony: rose petals scattered around the floor; the table with a white cloth and a starter ready to be unveiled; the scented candles lit that were placed around the balcony, warming them up and creating the romantic atmosphere — she had been meticulous in organising it. 

Catra stood up abruptly, brushing her suit as she did so, before walking up to her Adora. Taking her hand, tentatively like she had done when they'd first admitted their feelings for each other, Catra asled, “Do you, uh...do you like it?" 

At that, Adora had laughed, which for a moment made Catra want to reel back defensively, until she realised it was closer to a sob. And as she squeezed her hand tighter, it was as clear as the night sky that Adora wasn't mocking Catra. She was elated. 

“Catra it's—this is beautiful. I can't believe that you went through all the trouble of—”

Cutting her off with a kiss, Catra was desperate to be as close to her as possible; she wrapped her arms around her waist while Adora rested her arms on her shoulders. It was impossible not to sigh as their lips pressed together, it was impossible not to briefly consider forgetting dinner all together and skip to the best part—but Catra had gone through all the effort and she was going to make sure Adora enjoyed every part of it too. 

Finally parting, lips slightly swollen and arguably a little light headed, Catra said after a couple of breaths, “You look beautiful Adora.”

Adora replied with a soft smile and, “I could say the same about you.”

From there dinner was smooth sailing: they laughed, reminisced, they teased, they cried. All throughout, one recurring thought cycled through her mind, one which just less than a year ago, would have been quite the opposite. 

_I can't imagine a world without her in it._

Once dinner was finished and the formalities were finally broken, laid up in bed, huddled close to each other, radiating the others warmth, Cata worked up the courage to say what she'd been purposefully avoiding, in fear it would shatter the peace, the comfort they already had. 

“Princess?” she said, nudging her a little, heart beating out of her chest.

“Kitten?” Adora replied back, nuzzling her neck and leaving the occasional kiss as she did so. 

Catra took a breath, and then:

“I love you.”

Lifting her head as she heard those words, Adora was beaming brighter than the sun. And when Adora said it back, Catra’s heart filled to the brim with complete and utter adoration, something she thought she'd never know. Oh, how wrong she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know this is a little late but happy valentine's! To celebrate, I wanted to write something cute (and short) so I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I am working on other fics, which I am quite excited to release, so look out for them soon! 
> 
> Tumblr: bow_woahh  
> Twitter: BowWoahh


End file.
